What If
by Samantha1105
Summary: Most of my stories have ended happily. Everyone finds love or a friend and the evil ones are punished. I've decided to re-write some chapters for fun and see where they would have lead me if I decided to write a sadder ending. I hope you enjoy them!
1. AGAWATS: Chapter 9 Edit Part 1

**_Dear Loyal Reader, this is a "what if" fanfic. Past stories I have written will have twisted endings instead of the usual "happy ending" I've used soo much. I just wanted to try writing in a different style and see what kind of different stories unfold when the situation is changed. Please note, a few things in this chapter and future chapters HAVE been changed. I really hope you enjoy! -Samantha1105_**

* * *

><p><span>A Girl, A Wizard and Two Super Heroes<span>- Chapter 9, Not the Heaven I Expected (Edit Part 1)

I woke up in a lab. Not the heaven I expected. I was sorta low tech and had alot of bubbling chemicals. I was in a cage that was large enough for me to only sit up in. I couldn't stand if I tried. From watching crime shows with my mother, I knew not to make a sound. I tried to open the cage door, but it was locked. I searched my pocket for my cell phone. It was still there! I dialed 911 quickly.

"_I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is not in service at the time. Please hang up and try again, or dial 611 for assistance. Thank you. Goodbye_."

"HOW IS 911 NOT IN SERVICE?,"I thought to myself._ Sigmund_. He was too smart. He must have messed with my phone. I stuffed it back into my pocket and whimpered quietly, letting the tears escape my eyes. I heard the door swing open and slam closed. My eyes grew in fear. I swatted the tears from my face and played dead, not allowing myself to breath. I slightly opened my eyes and saw Sigmund standing over the cage with a smirk on his face. I quickly closed my eye. He giggled.

"I know your awake Rima,"he whispered. I continued to play dead. He opened the side of the cage. "Your free to go,"he added. I knew it was a trap and didn't bother to get up. He stepped away from the cage. "Any day now, love,"he said. My eyes shot open. I didn't want them to, but they did. As though I wasn't in control.

"Good evening,"he greeted. He did more of those hand motions and controlled me to crawl out of the cage and stand up.

"What's going on?,"I yelled.

"If you won't love me, I suppose I'll help you out a little,"he replied. He walked towards me and held me by my waist. I couldn't push him away. I couldn't move at all. This wasn't heaven at all, this was pure hell. He just stood there and stared at me. And I was forced to stand there, frozen.

"Why are you doing this to me?,"I asked,"What did I ever do to you?"

"You've done nothing wrong,"he laughed,"I just simply wanted to get to know you. You may grow to _love_ me."

"Your just making things worse,"I said,"Your making me hate you more than I already do."

"_Hate_ can turn to _love_," he replied.

"I WANT YOU DEAD! I WANT YOU TO DIE COLD AND ALONE SIGMUND! I WANT YOU TO DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL, MERCY LESS DEATH!" I don't know where that came from, but I know I meant it. He grabbed my shoulder, digging his nails into them.

"Your going to wish you never said that,"he growled. He dragged me out of the room, into a hallway. It sorta looked like an old fashioned school, but no one was there. He pushed me outside in the dark. It was cold and raining hard. I looked around and noticed the area was set up like a campus. Outside, the building had the letters "M" and "A" on the door. I knew where I was, but I didn't know how to get home from here. _What bus do I take home from Milkweed Academy? Do they even have buses?_

He left me alone outside and stormed back into the building. I quickly stood up. What was he gonna do? A few seconds later, he came back outside with a girl in a maid's uniform. I hid behind a bush. I couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but I wasn't going to stick around. I ran, making sure my footsteps didn't make a sound when they hit the ground. There was an open field of grass that was bare and empty with nowhere to hide, but I ran easily with nothing in my way. That's when something bizzar happened, I tripped over a small log and went flying. It wasn't there before. I knew I had gotten caught.

I hit the ground hard and grabbed onto my leg. It was bleeding alot and stang like CRAZY! There were splinters stuck in it that were sticking out and it felt broken. Sigmund made his way over to me with the maid and laughed loudly at my state.

"What were you trying to do, Rima?," he laughed. He dragged me to my feet and looked down at my leg. "Oh my, look what you've done to yourself."

"Why are you doing this to me?,"I cried. I really didn't want to cry infront of him, but I was in soo much pain and I was...afraid. He patted me on my head and let it rest on his chest, stroking my hair as he spoke.

"Darling, don't weep. If you want to go home, you can!" I looked up at him. I knew it couldn't be that simple and easy. He wanted something.

"How? How do I leave?" I felt him tense up a little, as though something had just pricked him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Do you _really_ want to know?,"he asked. I nodded slightly, afraid of what he was going to say. "You'll work for me."

"I'll what?"

"You will be one of my maids. My little _helpers_, I call them." I suddenly didn't feel the pain in my leg anymore. I looked down at it and my eyes grew at the sight. Little purple sparkles working the pain away and helping me stand straight again. Sigmund pushed me in the direction on the maid. "Take her, now,"he commanded. Quickly, she bowed.

"Yes, _Master_,"she replied softly. She turned to me. "_Hallo_,"she greeted me in a think accent,"You will come with me." She grabbed my hand quickly and lead me back towards the building. I turned my head to look back at Sigmund, but he had vanished. _They spoke about this...it was all apart of his plan._

* * *

><p>Sigmund's maid lead me down a long hallway. It was lined with what looked like red velvet curtains and gold accents. Crystal chandeliers hung above my head and an eerie glow from the scattered torches slightly darkened the hall, making it seem endless. I noticed I was holding on rather tight to the maid's white-laced, gloved hand. I glanced at her. Her sea, blue eyes stared straight ahead, not even acknowledging me. I cleared my throat before I spoke.<p>

"W-where are you taking me?,"I asked. She stopped her fast paced walking and turned to face a large, ancient looking wooden door.

"Here,"she spoke in a professional soft tone. Her laced hand turned the crystal door handel to reveal another dark, gold lined room. There was a medieval themed vanity on one end of the room, a colonial bed with red velvet curtians drapped on each side, a closet filled with maid's gowns, and another large door. The room felt closed in, since there were no windows to see the oustide world. The room was too dark for my taste and it still held that eerie glow from the use of candels to light the room.

"Why aren't I going home? I don't wanna be here,"I whimpered. The maid looked at me with knowing eyes. She looked as though she didn't want to be where she was either. She let her golden, blonde hair out of the tight bun it was in. It fell slightly over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry,"she spoke in almost a whisper,"I understand. Your the youngest of us all. I remeber when I was taken as well." My eyes grew. _What did she mean by taken? And did she say,'us all'? Are there more maids here?_ She walked over to the opened closet and motioned me to come over. "Master request that you wear the navy blue gown tomorrow morning for his breakfast."

"M-Master?"

"Sigmund, darling. He is our master. He cares for us and shelters us. He feeds us and clothes us. We must repay him by working off his stress from all his shows. You will be serving him breakfast tomorrow morning as he has requested." She pulled the blue gown and an ironing board out of the closet. Setting the dress down on the vanity chair, she opened the ironing board and placed the dress down for preperation to begin.

"But, he's no good! He brought you here in the first place! You don't need to repay him for anything!" She giggled slightly.

"_He loves me. He loves US,_"she said smoothly,"He wants to help you as well, Rima. Kyle is no good for you." I gasped. _WHAT WOULD SHE KNOW ABOUT KYLE?_

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?"

"You musn't shout. We are not allowed."

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I ran towards the opened door to make another run for it, but it suddenly slammed in my face. I heard the loud sound of a lock and I knew I was officially closed in. I turned to the maid, who was now working quietly to iron the wrinkles out of the navy blue gown.

"Tsk-tsk sweetie,"she giggled,"Your not leaving." My mouth dropped.

"B-but, how?,"I panted from the running. She flashed her blue eyes at me before looking back at the gown.

"_Master_,"she smiled,"He's been teaching me. I'm his most valued maid and I was put as leader here to watch you. He trusts me with this task and I shall not fail him." She placed the now smooth dress on a bench infront of the large bed. "Nothing you can say will sway my love for my dear Master. Your not leaving this room while I'm still alive and well." I felt my stomach drop at the rough tone in her voice. She was totally brainwashed by the idea that Sigmund cared for her well being.

"Please, my friends will worry for me! My family-"

"Darling, _we _are your family now. We're your sister of maids. I, am Gretta. I'll be your keeper from now on."


	2. AGAWATS: Formal Service Part 2

A Girl, A Wizard and Two Super Heroes- Formal Service (Edit Part 2)

"You must let me curl the ends of your hair. Master has requested that it is curled this morning Lady Rima." Gretta, my keeper, sat me down infront of the vanity in my new room. She sparked a ball of fire in her hand and held an iron rail over it with her other hand. The iron rail was covered over at the end with a thick rag so she wouldn't burn her hand.

"Don't you have a _real _curling iron?,"I asked her. She giggled slightly.

"Please do not speak,"she replied,"You only speak nonsence." I sighed and slumped in the laced vanity chair. After my hair was curled to Gretta's liking, she pulled a little silver bell out of her apron pocket and shook it slightly. A chubby girl with brown hair and circualr glasses rushed in and bowed.

"Yes Lady Gretta?,"she asked in an English accent that was differnt from Gretta's German one. Gretta pointed at my face.

"Please, get her face painted and ready for Master's breakfast,"Gretta told her,"I shall check and see if Lady Flora has his scones prepared and the table set for his awakening."

"Yes Lady Gretta!,"the sister maid replied as Gretta paced out of my bedroom. The sister maid turned to me. "My name's Alice. I'm the best face painter so I'll be fixing you up this morning as Lady Gretta requested I do."

"Face painter?,"I asked. Alice nodded and turned to the vanity counter. She took out three glass compacts and began mixing various powders into different colors. There was a peach colored pink gel, a chalky pink powder and black ink. Alice turned to me after dipping a paint brush into the black ink and lifted my head up.

"Eyes closed please Lady Rima,"she said to me. I did as she asked and she began to line my eyes with the black ink.

"Oh,"I giggled,"Face painter as in, make up artist?" Alice laughed.

"Make up artist? Lady Gretta _did _warn me that you speak nonsence." I was starting to realize that these girls knew NOTHING about the modern world. For them, there were no _real _jobs and no _real _technology. They were all soo used to this way of living while I knew all that was really out there to offer. After my face was "painted", Alice helped me get into my dress. I sighed.

"Why do I have to do this?,"I asked myself aloud. Alice laughed as she tied the ribbon on the back.

"Sweetheart, your so beautiful in this gown. Master really loves you the most."

"No he doesn't! And I don't love him!" A slight gasp escaped Alice's lips as she hushed me.

"You cannot shout, we are not allowed,"she told me,"And he does love you the most, Lady Rima. He speaks of you always and your the only one of us sisters whom has a colored gown."

"But, Gretta-"

"_Lady _Gretta,"she corrected me. I sighed.

"_Lady _Gretta told me that Sigmund-"

"_Master._" I shook my head.

"I refuse to call him that,"I scoffed. I crossed my arms and turned away from her as she tried to fix my hair.

"As did I, but it all happens soo quickly. I just grew into it." I faced her again slowly.

"Lady Alice, how many maids are here?" She thought for a second.

"Well, since you've joined us, we have five now." I gasped.

"He took you all?,"I asked her. She shook her head.

"I believe two of us voulnteered to become apart of the sisterhood. Yes, Lady Flora and Lady Jane. They were fans of our Master for a long time now and discovered our secret alliance." I shook my head. _Why would they do that to themselves when they could of had a free life to live?_

"Oh,"I mearly replied. Alice smiled at me before placing a pair of laced, grey sock in my hand.

"Please, put those on as I fetch your Mary-Janes in the closet." I sat on the vanity chair again and pulled each sock over my knee and lacing up the little ribbons on the back into perfect bows. The amount of clothing I was wearing was begining to weigh me down. Alice kneeled on the floor and unbuckled the shoe straps. I took the shoes from her.

"Gosh, you don't need to help me with my shoes,"I told her. She quickly snatched them away from me.

"Oh but I must!,"she replied in a stern voice that caught me off guard,"You musn't dirty your apron." I pouted at her and let her do what she wanted. After being fully clothed, Alice placed a pair of white, laced gloves in my hand. "Wear these when you arrive at the table with Master's meal. Remove them after you've placed the meal down on the table." I sighed and nodded at her instructions. She opened my bedroom door and motioned me to follow her down the hall. "Please walk with your hands folded infront of you,"she told me. I walked as she did, gently placing my gloved hands over my grey apron. Lady Alice lead me into the kitchen. It was all white with cold metal counters that made the room look like an examination room.

"Good morning Lady Flora, Lady Jane!,"Lady Alice called. Two girls in matching black maid's gowns bowed in unison. One with short black hair and the other, shoulder length orange.

"Good morning Lady Alice, Lady Rima,"they replied. The one with orange hair smiled at me.

"So, _your_ Master's new favorite, huh?,"she asked me,"Lady Gretta has been speaking of you all morning. I'm Lady Flora."

"Oh, I'm not his favorite,"I mumbled,"Lady Gretta is. She told me she's the most valued maid." Lady Alice stuck her tounge out.

"Foolishness! That's not the case at all!,"she replied,"She _believes_ she's most valued. It isn't written in stone, sweethart."

"Yes, she says that to us all. It's rather annoying,"Lady Flora groaned. In the corner of the room, Lady Jane pulled bread from a stone oven.

"You _all_ musn't gossip about Lady Gretta,"she spoke in a dark tone. She seemed almost gothic to me. Lady Alice and Lady Flora bowed.

"Yes Lady Jane,"they spoke, turning to counters to begin plating food. I sat down in a little wodden chair, since I wasn't really needed. Lady Gretta made her way into the kitchen with her usual fast paced walk. She looked down at me and smiled, turning her attention to Lady Alice.

"Lady Alice, woderful job with Lady Rima,"she spoke. Lady Alice stopped what she was doing to bow.

"Thank you Lady Gretta,"she giggled. Lady Gretta stood me up and handed me a plate that was covered with a silver metal dome.

"You will serve Master now,"she told me,"Through that arch, the Master awaits his breakfast. You will greet him for the morning and remove the lid. Take your gloves off when the meal is served and stay in a bowed position until he tells you to leave." I nodded, taking in the instructions.

"Will I be able to go home after?,"I asked. Lady Gretta ignored my question and pushed me towards the dining room.

"Go, NOW!,"she commanded. I walked quickly into the dining room. It was large with a long, wodden table and a crackling fireplace. Sigmund sat at the far end of the table in a large, gold accented arm chair, waiting to be served. He smirked slightly at the sight of me. I placed the food down infront of him and removed the silver dome. Then I removed my white gloves and bowed.

"Good morning, Sigmund,"I spoke softly as Gretta did. He cleared his throat.

"_Sigmund?_,"he asked. I knew the "proper" way to speak to him, but I just couldn't muster up the guts to say the "M" word. _C'mon Rima! You wanna see your family, don't you? Your friends? Just say it! It wont kill you, but HE will! _I sighed.

"Good morning, _Master_,"I corrected myself. Sigmund blushed.

"Stand up straight please. I would like to take a good look at you." I did as he asked and stared into his eyes. His blush grew deeper. "_Beauty_,"he muttered. I kept my hands folded infront of my apron and waited for him to ask me to leave. I noticed a few maids peeking in from the arch-way and whispering to each other, most likley gossiping. Sigmund smiled at me and turned to his meal. "You may exit." I bowed again before leaving the room. The sister maids greeted me with warm hugs and smiles.

"That was amazing Lady Rima!,"Lady Alice giggled.

"Yes, and did you see Master's face?,"Lady Flora swooned,"I've never seen him is such condition. It was glorious!" Lady Gretta folded her arms.

"She wasn't the best,"she scoffed,"Her service could have been better." Lady Flora stuck her tounge out at her.

"Oh hush now! She was perfect!,"she argued. Lady Alice smiled warmly at me.

"You truley _are _Master's favorite,"she said to me softly. Lady Gretta stormed out of the kitchen after hearing that, which made Lady Flora laugh. I turned to them all.

"Can I go home now? I did what he asked,"I asked them. They all glanced at each other. Lady Jane took my hands into hers.

"Lady Rima, I'm sorry. You aren't leaving,"she told me,"Your staying with us, forever." My eyes grew as tears quickly flooded them. _No, this can't be happening! It just can't!_


	3. AGAWATS: Missing Home Part 3

**_Dear Reader, A few people are asking "How old is Rima in this story?" Well since this is from the first one, she's twelve. Later, she will be sixteen. Thanks for the questions guys, enjoy! -Samantha1105_**

A Girl, A Wizard and Two Super Heroes- Missing Home(Edit Part 3)

I sat infront of the laced vanity mirror in my bedroom. _No, this isn't my bedroom. This ISN'T home!_ I watched a single tear fall from my eye and roll down my pink cheek before dropping onto my grey nightgown. Many more tears followed that single tear and they wouldn't stop. I didn't even make a sound as I cried. Only harsh breaths escaped my lips and echoed in the locked room. I couldn't leave this horrid place, I was trapped, _forever._

"Why does he do these things to me?,"I cried. I grabbed from the vanity drawer and dipped it into a small bowl of water that Lady Alice had given me to wash the "paint" from my face. After washing up, I dragged myself to stand up. I turned towards my bed and jumped at the sight. Sigmund was lying down in it with a smile on his face.

"What things?,"he asked me. I held my hands close to my chest and worked on getting my heart rate back to normal. He giggled slightly.

"Please, don't ever do that again,"I mumbled. He sat up, his loose white shirt wrinkling as he slouched over and propped his head up with his gloved hands. He wasn't wearing his usual black coat or mint, green vest. Only his lace white shirt and chocolate brown slacks.

"Why? It was fun scaring you."

"Not for me." I crossed my arms. Not only to look tough, but to protect myself. He smoothed out the blankets of the perfectly made bed and looked up at me with eyes of lust. I backed away slowly, bumping my elbow on the vanity's edge. I senced something horrid in this locked room.

"Were you getting ready for slumber?,"he asked me softly. I nodded slowly.

"Y-yes,"I studdered,"I-I was." He smiled.

"Then continue. Don't let me bother you."

"But, y-your in my bed." He laughed.

"It's big enough for _two, _isn't it darling?" My eyes widened. I shook my head rapidly and backed away further into the closet. I heard him laugh and the sound of the bed springs release. _Oh no! He's coming over here! _I tripped over a pair of Mary-Janes and fell back, landing on my bottom. Sigmund turned the corner into the closet and looked down at me. I covered my face.

"W-why won't you let me go home,"I whimpered. He kneeled down next to me and lifted my face to look at his. His eyes were surprisingly gentle and soft. He hushed me and pouted his lower lip slightly at my crying.

"Now, now Rima. You musn't weep,"he whispered. He wipped the tears that had fallen onto my face. My eyes grew at the sudden cold leather on my cheek. He smiled softly. "Better now?" I nodded slightly. _What's going on here? He's-he's being...nice._

"Sigmund-"

"_Hush mein engel_,"he whispered. He picked me up off the closet floor and lead me to the middle of my room. "Go on, head off to bed." I stared at him before doing as he told me. I slowly placed the heavy velvet blanket over my body and rested my head on the perfectly fluffed pillow. Sigmund blew out the candles around my room until there was only one lit at my bedside. He walked towards it and looked down at me.

"Sweetest dreams, Rima,"he smiled. I blushed.

"Y-you too,"I muttered. He waved his hand in a circular motion and materialized himself out of the room. I turned to my candel and blew it out softly. _I wish my mother was here to tell me goodnight. I miss her already. And Kyle, he would have let me borrow his book for the night. I miss that book's rambling. I miss home._

* * *

><p>"There you go! Face all painted up and pretty,"Lady Alice spoke in her English accent. I smiled at her and bowed.<p>

"Thank you Lady Alice."

"Why look at you, just like a sister already. Your bowing is perfect."

"Well, I'm Japanese. I do it alot at home with my family."

"Wow, that's facinating Lady Rima. You must tell me more about yourself after Master's breakfast has been served." I smiled at Lady Alice as I put my gloves on and followed her out of my bedroom. I placed my hands infront of me, folded as I walked. I decided that since I was here, I might as well respect the other maids. It wasn't their fault that I was here, so I shouldn't be upset with them.

"Good morning Lady Flora, Lady Jane,"I greeted once I was in the kitchen. They stopped what they were doing to bow infront of me.

"Good morning Lady Rima, Lady Alice,"they replied. We got to work on Sigmund's breakfast. Today it was fresh bread with a fruit compote and fruit salad. Lady Gretta rushed in and snatched my hand as I was cutting a kiwi.

"_You_,"she whispered in a harsh tone,"What were you doing with Master last night in your corridor?" My eyes grew at the strong grip she had on my wrist. Lady Alice watched from the corner of her eye.

"I-I don't know what your talking about."

"He was late for his bath last night and I caught him entering your corridor last. _What were you doing?_"

"We-we, I didn't-. I have no idea what your talking about." Lady Gretta raise a hand at me as though she was about to slap me.

"Why you little!-" Lady Alice quickly intruded before the assult could take place.

"That's enough Lady Gretta!,"she shouted,"I'm sorry I've yelled, but you cannot hurt one hair on her head!" Lady Gretta kept her gaze on me as she released me from her tight hold. She pointed her nose to the air, turned away from me, and paced out of the kitched. Lady Flora laughed.

"The spoiled little brat!,"her cockeny accent spoke,"She outta get spat in the eye for that." Lady Alice straightened out my clothes and put my hair back into place.

"She's only envious of you because your serving Master again this morning,"she told me softly. She handed me a plate with the usual silver dome on top. I bowed to her before walking off in the direction of the dining room. Again, Sigmund sat at the very end, waiting for me to arrive. Behind me, Lady Jane held another plate of food in her hands.

"Good morning Master,"we both spoke at the same time. Sigmund seemed surprise by the fact that I didn't argue with his this time. I placed the plate down infront of him and opened it. Then I removed my gloves and waited for the second plate to be served before we both took our bowing positions. Sigmund smiled in my direction.

"Lady Jane, you may exit,"he spoke gently. She straightened up and turned away, leaving me still bowing. "Hello Rima." I looked up slightly at Sigmund.

"Hello,"I mumbled.

"Stand straight, I can't see your face." I did as he asked. He pointed at the chair on the other end of the table. "Take this plate of food and sit on the other end. I would like for you to eat with me today." I put my gloves back on and followed the instructions.

"B-but why?,"I asked once I was settled. He smiled at me again.

"Because you were sooo unhappy last night. I feel that you don't feel at home. And we can't have that now, can we?" I shook my head slowly. He started eating the food that the sister maids and I had been working hard on. I just couldn't eat any of it though. _Why? Why can't you eat?_

"I'm still not happy,"I spoke aloud by accident. Sigmund looked up from his plate.

"And why not?,"he asked. I looked down at my apron. A sudden feeling of anger rushed through me. My fists hit the table with a large clanking noise as I arose from my seat.

"WHY DO YOU THINK SIGMUND? I DON'T WANNA BE HERE SERVING YOU! YOU'VE KIDNAPPED ME AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO BE HAPPY FOR YOU?" Sigmund's mouth dropped. Lady Gretta rushed in at the sound on the screaming and grabbed me by my wrist.

"Don't worry Master, I shall straighten her mood,"she said to Sigmund before dragging me out quickly. Once in the kitchen, Lady Gretta pushed me to the floor and took out a wooden spoon. "_How dare you yell at Master!_,"she whispered harshly. Lady Alice was about to rush over until Lady Jane stopped her. I stood up quickly.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?,"I yelled at Lady Gretta. She grabbed me by my wrist again.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN FOOL!,"she screamed,"You don't deserve to be a sister! You don't deserve to be Master's favorite!" She slapped me across the face with the wooden spoon several times before she spoke again. "Curse you Lady Rima!" I was pushed to the floor again. My face was numb with pain from the spoon. Lady Alice rushed over to me and kneeled at my side.

"Oh darling, we must get ice for those bruises,"she said to me. I couldn't reply. I was too hurt and angry. I looked up at Lady Gretta and stood up.

"_Fuck you_,"I whispered to her before I stormed to my room with Lady Alice behind me.


	4. AGAWATS: Sigmund Part 4

**_Dear Reader, Sorry for such a long wait on this story. It actually isn't written out like all the others. I actually just sit and WAIT for my brain to work! XD Please enjoy! Arigato~! -Samantha1105_**

A Girl, A Wizard and Two Super Heroes- Sigmund (Edit 4)

"How could she do this to me!,"I cried the next morning. My face was bruised terriably on one side. It was swollen, red and hurt badly when touched. Lady Alice came to my side.

"_Goodness_,"she mumbled to herself as she examined my face,"I'm soo very sorry Lady Rima."

"I'm not going anywhere looking like this!"

"But Lady Rima, Master has requested you for his service again this morning." I sighed.

"Why doesn't he ever ask for Lady Flora or Lady Gretta herself!" Lady Alice blushed.

"I suppose it's because he's taken a fancy to you love,"she replied. I looked up at her with a look of disgust.

"He's always had a weird thing for me,"I replied,"It makes me feel really weird."

"Maybe you fancy him as well,"she giggled. I stood up from getting my face painted.

"NO I DO NOT!,"I shouted,"I have a very loving boyfriend back at home!"

"Yes right, so you say,"Lady Alice mumbled,"What was his name again? Connor?"

"Kyle." My eyes drooped when I spoke his name. I missed him so much. Just saying his name hurt. I slowly sat back down and fought the tears from escaping my eyes. Lady Alice cuddled me, which she usually did when I needed it. She was like a mother to me in this prison. Without Lady Alice, I don't know what I would be doing with myself.

"Come now love, time for Master's breakfast!"

"One minute please. I'll meet you in the kitchen. I promise." Lady Alice frowned at me and went on her way. I turned to the mirror infront of me and touched my face. I closed my eyes as the pain grew. I wanted to feel the pain so I could try to cry away my worries. Honestly, I didn't care about my make up or how it looked. I pressed down harder on the bruise and let the tears flow. Soundless tears. When I opened my eyes to look at my reflection, I gasped.

"_Rima_."

"Sigmund." I stood up quickly and wiped the tears from my face.

"Don't try to hide that Rima,"he said to me softly,"Why were you crying darling?"

"I-I just. I don't know." I lied, and it was obvious that he could tell.

"Rima, you can tell me."

"I'm hurt Sigmund."

"Why? Why are you hurt?"

"Yesterday, Lady Gretta-. S-she hurt me Sigmund." He closed my room door quickly and turned back to me, taking me in his arms.

"Where? Where are you hurt?" I touched my face with the tips of my gloved fingers. Slowly, Sigmund placed his hand over mine, never losing eye contact with me. At the very corner of my eye, I saw the little sparkles appearing by his hand. The pain from touching my face went away completely. My eyes grew.

"Sigmund, how did you-"

"I can't allow such rude behavior from my maids. And I can't allow you to be hurt Rima. That simply isn't acceptable." I felt the blush on my face. His hand still rested over mine and slowly retreated. A soft smile came to his lips as he adjusted my hair over my shoulders.

"Thank you,"I muttered. He stiffened at the sound of my voice. His eyes met mine again.

"Don't ever thank me for something like this,"he told me,"I meant what I said when I told you that you are everything to me darling." I looked down at my Mary Janes as a smile came to my face as well. Sigmund let me go and took my hand. "Shall we get going?" I nodded and followed him down the hall. His fingers tightly held on to mine. He walked with perfect posture and his eyes looked straight ahead._ He glowed_. When we entered the kitchen, the other maids looked in my direction. Lady Alice and Flora had huge smiles on their faces. Lady Gretta and Jane gave me bad looks and turned away. Before leaving for the dining room, Sigmund turned my face to face his.

"_Do not be afraid of the others_,"he whispered to me,"_For you, my darling, are my one and only favorite._" He kissed my cheek, which made all of the maids gasp, and walked off. Lady Flora and Lady Alice rushed to my side.

"Wha' was all tha' 'bout now?,"Lady Flora's accent asked me with a grin.

"I-I don't know,"I stammered. Lady Alice giggled a giddy kind of giggle.

"I told you!,"she said to me,"Master likes what he sees! He's _never_ done that before to _anyone_!" Lady Gretta dragged Lady Alice away from me. I could tell it hurt her to see Sigmund had kissed me.

"Back to work!,"she ordered us. Lady Flora rushed back to work while I took my time to my counter. I heard the sound of Lady Gretta growling and smiled.

"What's the matter?,"I asked,"Upset that _you _aren't getting any attention? Mad that _you_ aren't Master's favorite? Shame." She charged at me with a wooden spoon again. Quickly, I held up the knife I was using to cut bread. She stopped at the tip of the knife. "_I'm not afraid of you Gretta._"

"_You should be_,"she replied harshly. We stared at each other with cold, death glances. Lady Jane handed me the plate of food.

"Go on Rima. Both of you need to quit this fighting,"she spoke. I walked off with the silver dome. Lady Alice followed behind me with another plate, which meant he wanted try eating with me again. We placed the food down on the table, removed our gloves and bowed.

"Thank you Lady Alice. Go on." She did as he asked, once again, leaving me alone with him. "Darling, take a seat an eat with me. Please." I smiled to myself and did as he asked. Sigmund was begining to get to me. I don't know how, but he was. We sat in silence for a few minutes eating, until he spoke.

"You're eating with me this time,"he giggled. I blushed. "Are you happy right now, Rima?"

"I-I think I am." He smiled a smile I've never seen from him before. It was real. It wasn't forced or sly, it was actually real. I smiled back at him. "Thank you Sigmund."

"Your welcome Rima." The way he replied made me feel- I don't know how it made me feel. At the moment, he was easy to talk to. His voice was welcoming, not flirty. This was a different Sigmund.

* * *

><p>I changed out of my maid gown and into the house uniform. A white, long sleeved collared shirt with a mint green sweater vest and a pleated knee length brown skirt. No, not the cutest, but I didn't mind. I buckled my Mary Janes and folded my socks over my ankles. There was a knock on my door suddenly.<p>

"May I come in Lady Rima?"

"Of course Lady Alice." Both Lady Alice and Lady Flora walked into the room with cheesey smiles on their faces.

"Master is waiting for you out in the garden for a game of crochet,"Lady Alice giggled. I stood up, dusting off my skirt and sighed.

"Will you two stop!,"I said,"There is nothing between us."

"Ay but this mornin'! That kiss!-"

There is _nothing_ between us! NOTHING!" I walked out as quickly as I could, but they caught up to me anyways.

"Wait for us Rima!,"Lady Alice called,"We should all enter the garden together." I rolled my eyes, ignoring the obvious excitement from both maids.

"Whatever,"I mumbled. Through the backdoor of the manor we lived in, large thick shrubs welcomed one into the garden through a short maze. At the end of the maze, Sigmund stood with a smile on his face. Lady Gretta and Lady Jane were setting up for the game.

"There you are,"he said to me directly. The other maids stared at me. I covered the smile on my face quickly with my hands. Sigmund quickly approached me, moving my hands away. "Now why would you cover that?"

"Beacause, everyone's staring at me."

"_Beacause_, your beautiful darling. Who wouldn't be able to look away from that smile?" I pushed him away as I laughed. Lady Gretta rushed to his side.

"Are you okay Master?,"she asked. He looked down at her and started to laugh.

"Loosen up a tad now, Gretta!,"he smiled. She blushed.

"I-It's not very professional Master. Thank you,"she replied, turning away. Sigmund grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the game. Gretta's smile dissappeared in an instant.

"Have you ever played?,"Sigmund asked me. I shook my head. "Then I shall teach you." He handed me what looked like a hammer. He laughed when he saw the way I was holding it. "This isn't baseball, Rima!"

"O-Oh, how do I hold this thing then?" He stood behind me and put his hands over mine. Slowly, he motioned me to lower my arms.

"Like this, _my love_,"he whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"Oh,"I mumbled,"Uh, what now?"

"Try to hit the blue one through the holes,"he told me. He held my hands tighter and helped me swing, which allowed the blue wooden ball to smoothly roll though one of the hoops in the ground.

"Look Sigmund, you did it!,"I smiled.

"No Rima, _we_ did it,"he replied. I heard Lady Alice and Lady Flora squeal softly. I looked down at our hands. Sigmund was holding on to me so gently and yet so tight. His angelic skin reflected a milky white off of the sun's rays and washed out mine. I looked up at him. He was already looking down at me.

"Yeah, your right,"I blushed,"We did." His pale face mixed quickly with pink as he blushed. Lady Gretta and Jane stared at me in envy. Both then turned away and started the game alone. I let go of Sigmund's hands and pointed to the other maids. "M-Maybe we should head back to the game now?" Sigmund quickly snapped out of his daze as nodded.

"Your right, let's." I hopped over to Lady Alice and handed her my staff.

"You give it a go,"I said to her. She smiled a dreamy smile at me.

"Sure Lady Rima, love,"she giggled. I looked up at Sigmund as Alice took her turn. He was being crowded by Lady Gretta and Lady Jane again, but I didn't mind. The sweet breeze told me something was going to happen. I needed a change.


	5. AGAWATS: From Me to We Part 5

A Girl, A Wizard and Two Super Heroes- From _Me_ to _We_ (Edit 5)

"Guten Morgen, Rima."

"AH!" I woke up to Sigmund's face hovering over mine. I sat up in my bed and held a hand to my chest. "How long have you been here?"

"About five minutes,"he replied,"Not too long. How was your sleep?" I smiled. He smiled back.

"Fine, thank you."

"That's good to hear." He sat next to me on my bed. "So, what are you doing on your day off today?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh, how _boring_ Rima! Wouldn't you rather spend it outside or something?" I shook my head and flopped back down.

"No way,"I replied,"Taking care of you is hard work." He stared at me.

"I've noticed something."

"What? Is there something on my face?,"I paniced. He laughed.

"No, no. I've noticed that you haven't backed away from me since I've been in your bed." My mouth dropped.

"O-oh, your right,"I mumbled. I pulled the blanket up to my face to hide my blush.

"Are you suddenly brave now since you've turned sixteen?,"Sigmund joked. I threw a pillow at him.

"So that's why your in here!,"I laughed.

"Ja,ja! Happy birthday Rima!" I sighed. The smile quickly left my face. Sigmund noticed. "Darling?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Sigmund."

"Nien, your lying. What's the matter?" My eyes drooped.

"I-I haven't seen my family in soo long. Thinking about my birthday makes me think of my mother." Sigmund frowned and spoke nothing more. For a while, the air was silent. Living here for all these years made me lose hope completly. Sigmund knew from day one that I wasn't going home. I guess after a while, I just forgot about it all, like Lady Alice had told me I would. I looked up a Sigmund, wiping a tear from my face.

"So, did you make me a cake?"

"Huh?"

"A cake, for my birthday." Sigmund smiled.

"Of course. Your favorite kind too."

"And what would that be?"

"Are you testing me?"

"You bet I am!" Laughter quickly filled the air.

"Strawberry Shortcake,"he replied. I nodded.

"That's right!" He materialized out of my room and returned standing on my side of the bed. The cake was decorated beautifully. Large, bright red strawberries over pearl pink frosting and my name written in chocolate cursive writing.

"_Wow_,"I mumbled. Sigmund snapped his fingers and my outfit changed from my pajamas to a pretty white dress and a crown of white flowers. I smiled and stood up from my bed, rushing out to the garden. Sigmund chased after me carefully. While running through the kitchen, Lady Jane caught a glimpse of me and her eyes widened. When she saw Sigmund with a cake, her eyes narrowed in my direction and she rushed out of the room. My bet was that she was going to tell Lady Gretta what she saw. Sigmund took my hand. I noticed he was wearing a white coat now to match me.

The sunlight outside reflected off us both. There was a little round table out with a tea set and dessert plates set out on it. The breeze swayed both my dress and the table cloth gently. My birthday is in December, which was weird since the weather didn't reflect winter weather. Also, my birthday is on Christmas, which struck me even more. I didn't bother to question anything though. I sat down and Sigmund did the same.

"Did the maid set all this up?,"I asked. He shook his head.

"I-I did,"he blushed. I smiled at him.

"Did you really?"

"Yes Rima. Just for you." I looked down at the table. It was beautiful. He stood up and pour tea into my cup. Then he cut me a piece of cake, removing the strawberry from the top.

"Hey, I like the strawberry best!,"I said. I looked down at me and smiled.

"_I know_,"he replied. He lifted my face and placed the strawberry near my face. "Bite." I blushed deeply, taking the strawberry into my mouth slowly. He moved his face closer to mine and took a bite from the other side. I closed my eyes tightly to try and ease my blush, but it didn't work. I backed away, causing the strawberry to fall on to the grass. Sigmund pouted a cute pout.

"Aw, what a waste,"he whined. I giggled.

"Sit down Sigmund, before you give me a heart attack." He did as I asked and smiled as I cut him a piece of cake. I removed the strawberry on top and stood up, making my way over to him. His eyes grew.

"You wouldn't,"he tested. I smirked at him and lifted his face.

"_Bite_,"I whispered. He closed his eyes and took his end of the strawberry. I ran back to my seat and sat down, leaving Sigmund waiting for nothing. I couldn't hold it in. I started laughing. He opened his eyes slowly and his mouth dropped, wasting yet another strawberry.

"Rima! You tease!"

"So are you!" Gosh, that was such a good laugh.

* * *

><p>"Okay, open it." I took the pretty silver box and opened it.<p>

"It's a bunny! But how did you keep it in this box all this time?"

"_Magic_,"Sigmund said to me. I place the bunny down on my bed.

"I'm gonna name her Chibi,"I smiled. Sigmund raised an eyebrow at me. He obviously didn't know even the most simple Japanese. "It means tiny, bite sized almost."

"Bite sized?,"he asked,"Why would you want to bite your bunny?" I laughed.

"Just shut up Sigmund." Chibi, my new little white bunny, hopped off my bed and roamed around my room.

"Open this one now!,"he smiled. It was a smaller box that fit in the palm of my hand. I opened it and gasped.

"This is beautiful Sigmund." It was a ring. A little sapphire ring. He put it on me and we both smiled down at it for a second. Then I laid down on my bed and looked up at the velvet canopy. "Today was really nice. Thank you." Sigmund slowly laid down next to me and took hold of my hand.

"Your welcome Rima." I looked at him and slid closer to him, placing an arm around his torso. His eyes grew. "Rima?"

"_Shhh_,"I whispered,"_You'll just ruin the moment_." He giggled and faced me, placing an arm over my waist.

"I-I'm just a little confused,"he said to me,"What does this mean, Rima?"

"What do you want it to mean, Sigmund?"

"I-I don't know." I looked up at him.

"Neither do I. I don't know why, but you've just...you've just been different to me these days."

"I agree. So have you."

"Sigmund?"

"Yes my love?"

"I-I think I like you Sigmund." The air was dead at that very moment. Nothing was said for a while. "Sigmund?"

"R-Rima?"

"I like you, Sigmund."

"I like you too, Rima." I held onto him tighter. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be forbidden. This was the boy, who caused me so much pain in my life. This was the boy who took me away from my family and friends. And now, this was the boy whom I had fallen in love with. How is that even right?

"No,"I mumbled,"I-I love you Sigmund."

"Rima, I've always loved you. Always. Please only tell me you love me if you are sure about te way you're feeling." My eyes grew. This was the most serious I had ever seen Sigmund become. He rose from the bed and lifted me. "You need to rest. Please, think about this." I nodded.

"O-Okay Sigmund." He kissed my cheek softly and put on his folded coat.

"Guten Nacht Rima."

"Goodnight Sigmund." After he materialized out of my room, I scooped up Chibi from the floor and sat on my bed. _Do I really love him?_ _Damn it! This is too confusing for me._ I looked down at Chibi as she nibbled on my finger. I sighed. _He's been wonderful these days. But will he always be this way?_


	6. AGAWATS: Unwanted Part 6

A Girl, A Wizard and Two Super Heroes- Unwanted (Edit 6)

I got up and dressed myself for once. Yesterday had kept me awake all night, yet I wasn't tired. My thoughts were keeping me awake. I headed out of my room after placing Chibi in her cage. Lady Flora caught up with me in the hall.

"Lady R'ma!,"she greeted,"How wa' you're bir'day for ya?"

"It was fine. Really nice actually."

"An' how did Masta treat ya?" I frowned.

"It was fine. All of it, really." Lady Flora gave me a concerned look, but decided not to ask me what was wrong. Once in the kitchen, I took my place at my counter and started cutting strawberries. Looking at the strawberries just made things worse and my thoughts grew louder in my head. _Rima, do you like him or not? YOU SHOULDN'T RIMA! THAT'S JUST WRONG AND STUPID! What are you feeling? YOUR FEELING DESPERATE! LIKING HIM WOULD MAKE YOU MENTAL! ARE YOU MENTAL? ARE YOU CRAZY?_

_"_Ah!" I had cut my finger by accident. Lady Alice quickly came to my aid and wrapped my finger with white cloth.

"Oh sweetheart, please be careful with your knife,"she told me,"What's on your mind?"

"N-nothing. I'm just kinda tired from yesterday, that's all."

"Ha! You must be. Birthdays are alot of fun!" Lady Jane walked around the room with a plate and collected all the food we had prepared onto it. Then she placed the lid on top. I put on my gloves and held my hands out to take the plate.

"What are you doing?,"Lady Jane asked me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?,"I asked back,"I have to go serve the food now, don't I?"

"Um, no,"she replied,"Master hasn't requested you today." My mouth dropped.

"W-what?"

"Yes, what do you mean?,"Lady Alice added. Lady Gretta swooped in behind Lady Jane with a cockey grin on her overly done-up face.

"Master has requested _me _to serve his breakfast this morning,"she said to me.

"B-but, why?"

"I guess he just got tired of seeing your face,"she replied with a laugh. She fixed her hair and bumped me as she walked off. I watched her go into the dining room and I could feel the heated blush on my face from being so embarrassed. _Could that actually be true?_

"Don't listen to her, love,"Lady Alice told me,"I'm sure that's not the case. Is there something going on between you and Master?"

"W-well, no. Not really,"I lied.

"Then maybe he jus' wan's ta give someone else a turn for a bit,"Lady Flora said.

"Or maybe he's giving you an extended break,"Lady Alice added with a smile. I nodded.

"_Maybe..._"

* * *

><p>I washed the dishes and silverware that was used for Sigmund's breakfast after everything had been done. Through the kitchen windows, I watched Lady Gretta and Sigmund playing a game of crochet again. Lady Gretta was throwing herself on him and at one point, she held the staff like a baseball bat just as I had. I shook my head in disgust.<p>

"_Bitch_,"I mumbled,"_What a whore_."

"Language." I turned around and faced Lady Alice as she walked in with a few glass cups.

"I'm sorry Lady Alice." She looked out of the window and adjusted her round glasses to her chubby face.

"Is that Lady Gretta out there with Master?,"she asked me. I nodded.

"Yup. That's them."

"She's just horrid. She always wants to steal someone's spotlight. It's very sad."

"Yeah, _I know..._" Lady Alice glanced at me.

"You know, Lady Flora was telling me that she believes you're keeping something from her. And now I agree with her. What is going on Lady Rima?" _Oh no. Please don't start the questioning..._

"Nothing at all."

"Please, you can tell me. Is there anything going on between you and-"

"No! Nothing is going on!"

"But you've been acting different since your birthday passed." _STOP!_

"Lady Alice! There is NOTHING going on between us! Please stop asking me now!" I turned away from Alice and continued washing dishes. I didn't mean to yell at her, but I didn't want to lie to her anymore. She was too good of a person to be lied to. Alice hung her head down.

"I-I'm sorry Lady Rima." I looked up at her.

"It's fine." I dried my hands off and walked back to my room to change out of my maid uniform and into my everyday clothes. I took Chibi out from her cage and sat in my rocking chair at the far corner of my room.

"I'm not okay,"I said to Chibi,"I'm far from being okay." I wondered what everyone back home was doing. _Did they miss me?_ _Does Kyle still remember me? Does he still love me? Does anyone care anymore?_ "No. Probably not. They all had to have moved on by now. I doubt the school kids even remeber my name. I bet there's some other extremely cute new girl who's perfect in every way who's replaced me by now." _Yeah, that just seemed more right._

_Face the facts Rima, you'll never see them again. All that before, that was just the past. The past is over. This is now and forever. Forget the past. Forget it. It's over, Rima. Over._

"N-no. NO!"

_It's over! FORGET IT ALL! IT'S OVER! IT'S GONE!_

"NO! NO! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP!" By now, Chibi had hopped as quickly as she could away from me. I held my head in my hands and collapsed to the floor. _You have no one Rima. Your confused. Your crazy. You've officially lost it. _"STOP! STOP!" Lady Alice rushed into my room and ran to me.

"RIMA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I noticed she didn't call me "Lady" Rima. That totally meant that she was freaked out.

"H-help me, please,"I sobbed,"I can't do this by myself. I can't. I-I just, I-"

"Rima, I'm here for you. What have you been keeping inside you love?"

"Too much Alice. Way too much! I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry Rima. Please, just talk to me."

"I'm confused. I-I think I'm in love with-"

"With Master?"

"Well, yes. But I shouldn't be. I-I just CAN'T BE! I CAN'T LOVE HIM!"

"Calm down honey. I understand. You don't think it's right, do you?"

"I don't! B-but, he's just- and I just-. UGH! I can't be in love with him Alice! He's done soo much wrong to me! Look at where I am! My family, the hope of seeing them again is just, GONE! There is NO HOPE!"

"Did you ever think that maybe he regrets what he did?" I didn't reply. "Maybe he's realized what he's done. Maybe he wants you to be happy again to make up for what he did."

"But, what does that have to do with me liking him?"

"You've noticed all the nice things he's been doing for you lately, right? You've noticed and it's touched you in a way you never thought possiable from our Master." _She's right..._

"But Alice, I'm still confused."

"You will be love. You will be. But I know you'll be okay." She patted me on the back before standing up again. "Try to relax, Rima. It's a wonderful day today." She scooped up Chibi and handed her to me with a smile. I nodded.

"Thank you Lady Alice." She replied with a nod and left my room, closing the door behind her. I wiped the tears from my eyes. _She's right Rima, 100%._

* * *

><p>"Master has requested Lady Gretta again today,"Lady Alice announced. Lady Gretta smiled to herself as a blush came to her face. I sighed and pushed the slices of bread I had cut to the side to be toasted by Lady Flora.<p>

"You alright?," Lady Flora asked me. I nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks." Lady Flora smiled back at me and walked to the oven with the slices of bread I had cut. I sat on a wooden stool infront of my counter as Lady Jane plated the food.

"There, all ready for you to serve!,"Lady Jane smiled. I had never seen her smile before. She had always carried a dark and insipid appearance. But since Lady Gretta was serving, she seemed happy for her friend.

"Thank you very much Lady Jane,"Lady Gretta spoke loudly for me to hear,"Master will just _love_ this! Then, _I _will be his favorite!" I stood up quickly and cleaned my counter. Lady Gretta giggled quietly, although I could still hear her. Then she walkd off into the dining hall. Lady Jane approached me.

"Well, this makes two days in a row,"she said to me,"_Angry_?"

"Not even,"I replied quickly. Lady Jane frowned, then smiled when a comment came to her head.

"I heard Master and Lady Gretta played crochet all day yesterday,"she told me,"I even heard from Lady Gretta that she got a kiss from him." I threw down my rag and faced Jane.

"That's a lie."

"Face it Rima, you're unwanted here. From now on, your just the soggy dish washer." I picked up my wet rag quickly and slapped Jane across the face. Jane held the spot that had been slapped with her hand. The area around it quickly reddened.

"STAY OUT OF MY BUISNESS!,"I shouted at her. I pushed her down to the floor and kicked her. I didn't want to kick her, but my body proceeded to. I kicked her until all the anger in my body finally escaped. Lady Alice stood at the corner of the room with Lady Flora, both with covered mouths and wide eyes.

"Y-you'll pay!,"Lady Jane shouted,"Lady G-Gretta _will_ be hearing a-about t-this!"

"Tell her then! I'll kick her slutty ass too!" Lady Alice ran over to me and covered my mouth.

"_Quiet_!,"she whispered,"Master will hear!" But it was already too late. Both Sigmund and Gretta had entered the room.


	7. AGAWATS: Strawberry Short Cake Part 7

A Girl, A Wizard and Two Super Heroes- Strawberry Cake (Edit 7)

"LADY JANE!" Lady Gretta rushed to Lady Jane's aid. Sigmund looked straight at me with a look that read,"_What the hell just happened?_"

"She's done this to me Lady Gretta! She attacked me like the lunatic she is! Punish her at once!,"Jane cried. Sigmund raised his hand.

"No, stop. That isn't needed. _I'll _take care of the punishment,"he told the other maids. Lady Gretta smiled.

"Yes, Master,"she answered. She helped Lady Jane off the ground and walked her out of the kitchen. Sigmund turned to Lady Alice and Lady Flora.

"Please, excuse us for a moment."

"Yes Master,"they quickly replied. Both scurried out of the kitchen as well. Sigmund faced me.

"S-Sigmund, I can explain everything. She-" He covered my mouth quickly before I could finish.

"Quiet!,"he shouted. I flinched. "Rima, I-I need to know. I'm sorry. It's been keeping me awake." I moved his hand away from my mouth.

"Me too Sigmund, me too,"I sighed,"I-I don't know what I think of you. I honestly don't." Sigmund covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath.

"I can't go on like this, I just can't."

"Neither can I! It's been eating at me day and night! I can't sleep anymore and I've never been soo confused."

"Rima-"

"SIGMUND! I want so badly to say I love you, but my head is telling me I'm WRONG! I don't know what to believe! You've done some terriable things to me Sigmund. How am I sure I can trust you? It's been three years! THREE YEARS!"

"I KNOW!" I gasped. I had never heard Sigmund raise his voice before. And right infront of me, Sigmund had collapsed. He had broken down right infront of me, head down in shame. He wasn't holding anything back. Tears dripped off his face and onto the cold, white tiled floor. _This was him. This was the real Sigmund. _I kneeled down infront of him, joining him on the floor. I hadn't noticed that tears of my own had fallen, but they did. Sigmund roughly pulled me into a tight hug.

"I KNOW! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN'T! I HATE MYSELF FOR IT! EXPECTING YOU TO BE HAPPY! MEIN ENGEL, I'M SOO SORRY!" His crying echoed in the tiled room. I held onto him tighter.

"Sigmund-"

"Your right Rima, I'm a terriable person. I'm selfish. I wanted you for myself! I'M SORRY!" _THAT'S RIGHT! HE'S HORRID!_

"SIGMUND! I LOVE YOU!" Sigmund's crying stopped. I backed away from him and looked at his tear stained face. "I mean it. I love you."

"How could you love me? I'm a monster. An evil monster." _THAT'S RIGHT! HE'S A MONSTER!_

"Shut up,"I spoke aloud by accident. He stared at me with a look of shock. "Sigmund, what you're saying to me right now has touched me. It really has. You've proven to me that you actually care for me."

"But Rima-"

"People make mistakes Sigmund. We all make mistakes. I make mistakes. But even the biggest mistake can be forgiven in time."

"How? How could you forgive me? HOW? Look at what I've done!"

"Sigmund, I forgive you." Sigmund covered his face again as the tears came. I quickly uncovered his face and took his hands into mine. "I forgive you and I love you Sigmund."

"I-I don't deserve a person like you." I wiped the tears from his face with my apron and softly smiled.

"Well, I'm sure this time Sigmund. I love you."

"Rima, I love you too. So much." I stood up and held my hand out for him, which he took. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. Yes, this was different, but something was telling me that what I was doing was right. I was done with the negative thoughts in my head.

"Rima, I'm not sure what to do now. I never thought this would happen." I looked away from him.

"Neither do I."

"W-will you-"

"What?"

"Kiss me." My eyes grew. I didn't reply and didn't make eye contact with the boy infront of me until he lifted my head. I gasped and tightly closed my eyes. To my surprise, nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sigmund holding a strawberry to my face.

"W-where did you get that?"

"Bite,"he ordered me. I closed my eyes again and bit into the fruit. I could feel the strawberry gain support on the other end and I could feel Sigmund's warm breath over the tip of my nose. He nibbled the strawberry slowly and carefully so he wouldn't drop it. I anticipated what was to come, so much that I started to nibble the other end. Sigmund stopped and let out a faint giggle.

"You must wait,"he mumbled, but I didn't listen. And when the last of the strawberry was gone, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He was hesitant, but finally pulled me in closer. Him being dramatically taller than me caused him to have to lift me up a bit, but he was strong enough to do it. He held onto me with such force, as though someone was going to drag me away from him at any moment. I held onto him just as tight. Our lips pulled away slowly and quickly reconnected. I wasn't sure how much closer we could pull each other at this point and neither of us were stopping to catch a breath. I didn't need to then.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright? Were you badly punished?"<p>

"I'm fine. He took it easy on me." I held back a smile when I said that. Lady Alice smiled for me.

"Well, that's good to hear." She tied the back of my apron into a bow and dusted off my dress. "There you go! Pressed and pretty."

"Thank you Lady Alice." We headed out of my room once more, but we were both stopped at the front door. Lady Alice bowed quickly.

"Good morning Master,"she said. She glanced at me to do the same. I smiled at Sigmund who smiled back at me.

"Hi Sigmund."

"Hello Rima." Lady Alice slowly straightened up and stared at us both. She thought a little and then a blush formed over the bridge of her nose where her glasses sat.

"O-oh, well...I'll just be on my way then,"she stammered. Sigmund winked at her, which caused her to trip over her own feet as she scurried away. I giggled.

"She's such a sweetheart."

"_Like you_?"

"Oh gosh, how lame!" I walked past Sigmund and he followed closely behind me.

"Where are you going?"

"To make _your_ breakfast."

"B-but, you haven't kissed me yet." I stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"You haven't kissed me for the morning." I laughed, shaking my head at Sigmund's shy-away smile.

"Fine, come down here then,"I joked. He pulled me in so fast, I thought I was going to break in half. He blushed.

"Mein Gott, I'm sorry,"he mumbled,"I-I've just been looking forward to this." I laughed at him again.

"I can tell,"I replied. I kissed him softly. He squeezed my hands a bit and smiled through the kiss. I pulled away from him and my eyes grew at who I saw walking towards us up the hall, _Lady Gretta._ She walked straight past us and into the kitchen without even so much as a passing glance. I caught my breath. Sigmund raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?,"he asked. I shook my head.

"N-nothing. I've gotta go now. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"_I'll be waiting_."

"Oh just go away!" He laughed his way into the dining hall and I slowly walked into the kitchen. Once I was inside, Lady Flora rushed over to me.

"Lady Gretta did somethin' to ya counter,"she whispered quickly,"Be very ca'ful." I took a glance at my counter. Nothing looked out of place or missing. I mearely nodded and walked to my post. I heard snickering behind me, but ignored it.

I was handed a kiwi and a ton of strawberries to cut into slices to place around the plate. I lifted up my knife and tried to push it through the kiwi first. The blade slid right out of the wooden handle, leaving me holding the piece of wood in my hand while the metal clanked atop the wooden counter. Lady Gretta and Lady Jane laughed quietly behind me. I took a deep breath and went for my other knife. Before I could even cut anything, that blade slipped out as well. More laughter.

"Do you think this is funny?,"I asked them without turning around. The laughter quickly stopped. "You're both idiots. Childish idiots."

"To whom are you speaking to?,"Lady Jane asked. I turned around on my heels.

"The more you play these games, the longer you keep Master waiting,"I spoke, ignoring the stupid question,"Shame on you both."

"Says the suck-up,"Lady Gretta commented,"I saw what you were doing a few minutes ago. _Little SLUT is what you are!_" I smiled at her.

"Someone sounds a little envious,"I giggled,"Mad Master's never kissed you like that? Or ever?" Lady Alice and Lady Flora gasped. Lady Gretta's face was fuming mad now.

"_I hate you_,"she mumbled.

"Same here, _bitch_,"I smiled. Lady Alice covered her mouth. I didn't mean to curse infront of her. _Ooops... _I grabbed the food from around the room and plated Sigmund's meal myself. Then I headed off to the dining room. Sigmund wore a big smile on his face when I entered the room. He stood up quickly and rushed over to me.

"I'll take that,"he said to me,"You have a seat." I blushed and did as he asked. He placed the plate infront of me and opened the lid. To my surprise, it wasn't what I had plated before. It was a small and really cute mini strawberry shortcake. I smiled up at him.

"H-how did you do that?,"I asked. He blushed.

"How else? Please, eat and be happy." He handed me a gold spoon and watched me take a bite.

"I shouldn't be eating desserts for breakfast,"I giggled,"But this is really good!"

"Is it?"

"Very!"

"Thank Gott! I made that myself." My eyes grew. It looked as though a chef at a fancy French resterant would have made this, not a sixteen year old boy. I held a spoonful to him.

"It's fantastic. Taste it." We laughed when he got whipped cream smeared on his nose. And we _really_ started laughing when Lady Alice walked in and saw the mess we had made after a while.

"Master, excuse me but your bath is running,"she told Sigmund. I saw her smile at me quickly. Sigmund pouted.

"Must I?"

"YES! No one wants a gross, icky smelling boyfriend." Sigmund's eyes grew. So did Lady Alice's. They both stared at me with blank expressions on their faces.

"B-boyfriend?,"Sigmund asked me. I nodded slowly.

"Aren't you my boyfriend?" He shared shocked looks with Lady Alice, then looked back at me with a smile.

"_I suppose_,"he mumbled,"_I guess so_." I stood up and pushed him towards the door.

"Then go on, go to your bath young man!" Lady Alice took his hand and lead him out of the room. He looked back at me with a reddened face and wide eyes before he completely left the room. I blushed and turned to the mess we had made.


	8. AGAWATS: America Part 8

A Girl, A Wizard and Two Super Heroes- America (Edit 8)

"Catch!"

"That was a really bad throw Rima!"

"You just can't catch!"

Another sunny weekend had Sigmund and I playing catch outside with a bean bag I had made out of a sandwich bag and some uncooked beans from the kitchen. Yes, we were that bored, but we were having a great time. For once, Sigmund actually allowed me to wear clothes other than my maid uniform and my everyday uniform. Even though it was just a plain white shirt and light wash blue jeans, it was nice to wear normal clothes.

"Uh-oh."

"What happed Sigmund?"

"The bag has a hole in it." Sure enough, beans were spilling out of the plastic bag, which he tossed to the side and almost hit Lady Gretta with. "Oh, sorry Lady Gretta." She smiled at Sigmund and placed a tray down onto the table. Two glasses of lemonade. She handed Sigmund his glass and then mine.

"It's quite alright,"she replied, dusting off her apron,"I shouldn't have gotten in the way." Then she turned back in the direction of the manor. I instantly turned my glass over and poured the drink out onto the grass. Sigmund stared at me.

"Is there something wrong darling?"

"No, I just don't trust Lady Gretta. I would _never_ take a drink or any kind of food from her." Sigmund choked on his drink, coughed a bit and then proceeded to laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am! She hates my guts!" I looked back at the manor and instantly spotted Lady Gretta at the kitchen window. "LOOK! SHE'S WATCHING!" When Lady Gretta saw me point in her direction, she slid away from the window before Sigmund could see.

"What are you talking about Rima?,"Sigmund asked,"Is the heat of the sun getting to you?"

"No! She was there! She was just standing right there!" Sigmund giggled and took another sip of his drink.

"_Craaazy~!_,"he laughed. I pushed his arm away from his face, causing him to spill a bit of his drink onto himself. This only made him laugh more as the cold drink hit his heated skin. I folded my arms and turned away from him.

"This isn't funny Sigmund,"I said,"I haven't told you all the nasty thinks Lady Gretta has done to me." Sigmund flopped down onto the thick grass. His platinum blonde hair dramatically making a statement when it touched the bright green pavement.

"Then tell me now,"he sighed, closing his eyes as the sun hit his pale face. I sat next to him.

"Well, let's see,"I started,"She's slapped me in the face with a wooden spoon, slathered syrup under my shoes, spat in a few of my meals at dinner and recently she's messed with my working station." Sigmund took another long sigh.

"You worry too much,"he mumbled. I crossed my arms, since that had nothing to do with anything I just said.

"Are you even listening?"

"Ja, ja. I heard you."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I don't know." I pulled a few blades of grass out of the ground and sprinkled them over his face, causing him to spring up quickly. "Ew!"

"I'm being serious!,"I yelled,"Quit fooling around, please!" He looked down at me and put on a look of concern.

"Okay, ja. Listening now,"he giggled, placing a hand under his chin and leaning in my direction. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"She's upset with me."

"Why so?"

"Because...well because of you." Sigmund's eyes grew.

"_Me_? What did I do?" I scooted over in the grass closer to him, afraid that Lady Gretta might be somewhere listening.

"_She's mad because she isn't your favorite anymore_,"I whispered. He giggled.

"She was never my favorite,"he laughed. I covered my mouth in shock.

"What?" He nodded.

"I never had a favorite maid,"he told me,"I always knew who I liked. It was always you, since I was eleven years old." I blushed.

"Gosh, that was like, five years ago."

"Ja. But it was always you. Lady Gretta talks too much." I laughed with him. He handed me his glass of lemonade to drink and flopped back onto the grass. _She doesn't have a clue...hahahahahahahahah!_

* * *

><p>"Go get everyone and bring them into the great hall,"Sigmund told me. I nodded and quickly went off toward the hall with our bedrooms. I walked to the end and picked up the little gold bell that was used to call maids.<p>

"What is it Lady Rima?,"Lady Alice asked when everyone rushed over.

"Master wants to see us all,"I told them,"He has something to tell us." Smiles glittered amungst the maids faces as they quickly formed a line and followed me. We all took a seat once we were inside the great hall.

"Okay! Guess what?,"Sigmund asked us. We all looked at each other.

"What is it Master?,"Lady Gretta asked.

"I've planned something special for us all,"he said,"We're going on holiday next week since I must travel to the states." We all held in cheers, but glowing red cheeks were on all of us.

"Oh, how exciting!,"Lady Alice giggled.

"Yeah, I'm jus' as excit'd too!,"Lady Flora added. Sigmund stared at me.

"Aren't you happy?,"he asked. I nodded.

"One question though?"

"What is it?"

"When you say the _states_, do you mean America? Like the United States?"

"Yeah. America!" I covered my mouth. _America? The United States of America? Oh my GOSH! What if- no Rima, don't start with the family stuff again...But what if I find a way to see them? I could, couldn't I?_ "Rima? Are you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Sigmund's voice.

"O-oh um, yeah. I'm fine Sigmund. Really." He smiled at me and went off down the hall with the rest of the maids. I felt my stomach flutter with thoughts and quickly pushed the feeling aside. I trailed behind everyone else and rushed into my room. There was already a suitcase atop my bed opened and ready to be packed. "_America..._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Reader, Sorry for such a short chapter. Life has been hectic for me lately. I hope you understand. Arigato~! -Samantha1105<strong>_


	9. AGAWATS: Those Luxury Hotels Part 9

A Girl, A Wizard and Two Super Heroes- Those Luxury Hotels (Edit 9)

"Okay everyone! Hop in! Quickly!" The maids shoved each other into the car we would be taking to the airport. Sigmund held the door open and giggled to himself as he watched the girls fighting to get inside. "Hey, hey! Take it easy!"

"Yeah right!,"I laughed. I wasn't gonna get in the middle of all that. Each time I tried to step up to the door, fluff and frill from another maid's dress would fly in my face. I decided to stand next to Sigmund and watch the madness. When everyone was finally situated in the car, Sigmund smiled at me.

"After you." I hid the blush on my face and leaped into the car. Sigmund sat next to me and closed the door. Once the car started moving, all the maids let out excited giggles and started quietly chatting.

"Master, thank you for taking us with you,"Lady Alice said,"This is very kind of you." Sigmund flashed a toothy smile.

"Nein, don't thank me! I wanted to!" Lady Alice and Lady Flora blushed deeply at Sigmund's bold expression. I rolled my eyes.

"Quit the flirting,"I mumbled. This made him laugh his signature laugh.

"_Flirting?_ I have no idea what your talking about." I ignored him and turned my attention to the window. The world was going by fast. My heart was beating fast. _America...where in America? Where? Home maybe? Somewhere close to home? CAN I GO HOME? I WANT TO GO HOME!_

"Lady Rima!" I gasped and looked up at Lady Alice.

"Huh?"

"It's time to get out sweetheart,"she giggled,"We're here, the airport." I rushed out and looked around. We had pulled into an open field where only one plane sat. It was a black plane with Sigmund's signature written on the side in gold.

"You like?,"he asked me,"It's mine!" I grabbed my bag and followed him to it. The maids trailed behind me, all with opened mouths. A man took our bags and loaded them into the plane as we entered. "Okay, all of you head to the back. That's where you'll be." At the same time, the maids took off to the back and started fighting again. I shook my head.

"You'd think they would have more class outside of the manor...,"I mumbled to myself. Sigmund laughed.

"_Don't worry_,"he whispered in my ear,"_You'll join me later._" My eyes grew when he said that. I looked up at him and he looked back at me with a suggestive grin. I covered my face as the blush snuck up against my cheeks and rushed to the back of the plane. The window seats were taken already, which disappointed me since I always looked out of the window while in transportation. I took a random single seat at the very back and put on my seat belt. When the plane started moving,there was a soft sound of a bell over the intercom.

"I hope you're all sitting down,"Sigmund spoke smoothly,"We're leaving now, so relax and enjoy your trip." The maids clapped when the announcement was over. Then they started chatting again. Lady Flora turned around in her seat and smiled at me. I smiled back. Things got _really _loud when we finally lifted off. They cheered and laughed and sang a random song I didn't know. After a while of being in the air, a flight attendent walked through with a cart of food and handed each of the maids a plate, except for me.

"Hey! I didn't get anything!,"I called to the flight attendent. She ignored me completly and headed back into the room from once she came. Lady Gretta laughed at me.

"_Hungry?_,"she asked with a fork near her face,"Because I'm not." Lady Jane laughed with her. I crossed my arms and held back the urge to kick open her skull. Lady Alice held her plate out to me over the seat.

"Would you like some of my food? I'll share with you if you'd like?" It looked really good. It was a pasta of some kind with chicken and lots of cheese. It smelled kinda good too, but I shook my head.

"No, I'm okay,"I replied,"Really, you eat." She turned back around and talked with Lady Flora. I sighed quietly and held my stomach. _I should have taken the food..._

* * *

><p>Already an hour on the plane, the maids had fallen asleep. Well, except me. I couldn't sleep with all the thoughts buzzing in my head. The curtain that seperated our space from Sigmund's opened suddenly. Sigmund's blonde head poked through quickly and looked around. I waved at him, keeping in a laugh. He motioned me to walk towards him. I stood up and tip-toed down the aisle.<p>

"_What is it?_,"I whispered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through. The other side was beautiful. The lights were brighter, there was a large television on the wall, the room was heated, and a really cute, fuzzy couch.

"Do you like it?,"he asked me. I noticed that he's always concerned about wheather I'm comfortable or not. I nodded.

"I like the couch,"I giggled. The same flight attendent from earlier strolled in with her cart. The food on it this time was amazing. It didn't look like plane food at all. And it smelled _waaaay _better than the food that was served earlier.

"Sit!,"Sigmund told me,"Let's eat!" I narrowed my gaze at him.

"So, you told her not to serve me earlier?,"I asked him. He covered his mouth, holding back a laugh.

"_Maybe..._,"he giggled. I rolled my eyes and took the plate that was being handed to me. Two words for the food I took into my mouth: FREAKING AWESOME. I closed my eyes as a smile came to my face.

"_Mmm_,"I hummed by accident. Sigmund choked on his food and laughed at me.

"Gosh, your soo bizzare!" I snapped a look at him.

"You act like I have this kind of food everyday,"I replied,"This tastes really good!"

"_You taste really good_,"he whispered. I spat out my drink and laughed. He laughed with me. This is just how stuff worked with the two of us. Sigmund's perverted jokes always got me, and he knew that.

"Look what you made me do to the floor!,"I giggled. He shrugged.

"Who cares?,"he asked,"Aren't you having fun?"

"A ton!" He smiled at my answer and leaned closer to me.

"_This is only the begining_." I shoved him, making him fall off the couch. We both started laughing again.

* * *

><p>"Where are we Master?"<p>

"England Lady Jane." More excited laughter. We grabbed our bags and headed towards yet another car. We would be stopping in England for the night and heading out for America the next morning. Once out of the car, we followed Sigmund into a very fancy hotel. There were polished gold stairs and stunning furniture in the lobby alone. Sigmund walked with such poise and elegance through the establishment, giving a bold smile to every adult that glanced at him. He looked up at a woman at the front desk.

"Hello sir,"she greeted,"Your name please?"

"Sigmund,"he replied in his smoothest voice. The woman cracked a smile and turned to her computer quickly.

"Ah, yes. Here you are." She handed him two gold keys and a slip of paper with the room numbers. "Please do enjoy your stay." He tipped her a few pounds and headed towards the elevator. We all surried behind him and when the elevator doors opened, all the maids pushed themselves in. Sigmund walked in last and pressed the number twenty-five. I looked up at the numbers and watched them glow when we passed the floors. Finally, the doors opened and led us into a sparkly, silver hallway. All the maids, including myself, stared in every direction with wide eyes and bright smiles. Sigmund pointed to a door.

"That's my room,"he told us,"And that one over there is your room." He handed me the key. "Go on, get settled. We'll head down to the pool after." Everyone tugged their bags over to our room door and stared at me, waiting for me to unlock the door. I pushed the key into the lock and turned it to the right. The door opened on it's own and revealed a room that was just as sparkly as the hallway. I rushed in quickly and took the bed beside the windows. The view was breath-taking. The other maids followed and snagged beds of their own.

"Hurry sisters!,"Lady Gretta announced,"The pool! Be ready!" I was surprised she was even talking to the rest of us, but I didn't say anything insulting. We grabbed out bathing suites and headed to the bathrooms. There were only two and before I could get in, Lady Jane shoved me.

"HEY!,"I shouted. Lady Jane laughed and locked the door. It seemed Lady Gretta had gotten the other bathroom, leaving the rest of us to wait. After about fifteen minutes each, they finally opened the doors and allowed Lady Flora and Lady Alice in. Lady Gretta fluffed her blonde hair from the tight bun it had been in and spun around in her red, polka bikini. Lady Jane smoothed out her raven, black bob and tied a towel around her waist.

"Ha! We're gonna be down first,"Lady Gretta bragged. I looked away from her, ignoring her completly. She looked a bit frustrated at the fact that what she was saying wasn't effecting me in any way. She headed off with Lady Jane and slammed the door behind her. A few minutes later, Lady Alice and Lady Flora were out. Lady Alice covered herself completly with a towel while Lady Flora strutted around the room.

"All yours then!,"Lady Flora smiled, pointing to the bathroom.

"Thanks,"I smiled,"You guys don't have to wait for me though. I'll meet you down!" They smiled at each other and headed out quickly. I headed inside the bathroom and quickly changed. My bathing suit was a two piece, the bottom being a frilled skirt and a lime green belt. Both colored pink. I ran my fingers through my hair before walking back into the room.

"_Hallo~!"_

"AHH!" A blush set on my face as the topless sorcerer stood in the middle of my room. I looked somewhere else, anywhere but his body infront of me.

"Oh, did I scare you? Ooops." Sigmund covered his mouth to hold in a laugh, it didn't work though. I crossed my arms and headed to the door. He followed behind me.

"Not funny,"I mumbled. I closed the door behind us and headed over to the elevator. Before I could push the button, Sigmund grabbed my hand. "Hey, what are you-"

"_Shhh_,"he blushed with a grin on his face. That same look he gave me earlier in the day. My face went blank as he lead me to his room.

"Why are you bringing me in h-"

"_Shhh_,"he repeated,"_I told you you'd join me later, didn't I?_" My eyes grew.

"But the pool, t-the others-" His lips met mine and he pushed me against the door to close it. Once the door was closed, he reached over to the handle and locked it. When the sound of the lock clicked in his ears, the kiss deepened. He pulled away and kissed my neck. My eyes fluttered to a close and then quickly popped open.

"W-wait!,"I shouted,"What do you think your doing?" Sigmund stared at me, his ruby red eyes almost in a trance.

"_You_,"he whispered. My mouth was sealed closed at that moment. His tone was serious and seductive. "_Is that okay with you?_" For some odd reason, I nodded. I have NO IDEA what I was thinking. That same suggestive grin was back on Sigmund's pale face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEAR READER~!, PLEASE HEAD OVER TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE! THANKS!<strong>_


	10. AGAWATS: Tears Part 10

A Girl, A Wizard and Two Super Heroes- Tears (Edit 10)

"Where were you yesterday?,"Lady Alice asked me as we packed our bags. I turned away from her quickly to hide the blush on my face.

"I-I decided not to go swimming,"I replied,"I wanted to stay in our room. I mean, it's just so beautiful." Lady Alice nodded.

"You know, you're right! I should have taken in the beauty more too. What a shame we only got to stay the night here." I let out a nervous giggle and zipped my bag closed. Lady Flora jumped in on the conversation.

"I wonder why Masta didn't come swimmin' eitha,"she added,"Is he al'ight?" Lady Alice gasped.

"Oh my, your right!" I shook my head.

"I'm sure he's fine,"I told them,"You know how he gets, always excited about something." They nodded and turned back to their bags.

"Plus, he has shows coming up,"Lady Alice spoke,"I bet he's been working really hard." I giggled and quickly covered my mouth. _Working very hard...HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"What's funny now, then?,"Lady Flora asked. I shook my head.

"N-nothing!"

"Are you hiding something from us again, Lady Rima?,"Lady Alice grinned. I shook my head rapidly.

"Gosh, no! I promise, I just thought of something! That's all!" They crossed their arms and glanced at each other. Quickly I grabbed my bag and headed toward the door. They ran for their bags as well and chased after me. I pressed the elevator button at least a million times, but it opened just as they caught up to me.

"Lady Rima!,"Lady Flora laughed,"Now I know ya hidin' somethin' from us!" They pulled me into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. I covered my mouth to hold in the laughter as they stared at me.

"I told you already, i-it's nothing!"

"Promise?,"Lady Alice asked. I nodded. When the door opened again, I smiled at the figure infront of me.

"_Hallo Rima._"

"_Hello Sigmund._" He took my bag for me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back. A smile grew on Lady Flora's face.

"What's this now?,"she giggled. Lady Alice hushed her and pulled her past us. I looked up at him.

"Good Morning."

"_Guten Morgen_."

"What's up with the English to German thing we've got going on here?" We laughed. He took my hand and lead me outside. There, Lady Jane and Lady Gretta were already shoving their bags into the trunk of the car. They faced us and glanced down at our hands.

"G-Guten Morgen, Master,"Lady Gretta greeted, not taking her eyes off our hands. Sigmund smiled and opened the car door to let us all inside. I gave Lady Gretta a dirty look before I hopped inside. The others followed me in and Lady Alice closed the door. The ride to the airport was akward and quiet. The maids kept a close eye on Sigmund and I for the whole trip. Honestly though, I wasn't worried about them or anything that was going on around me. I just wanted to know where we were going.

* * *

><p><em>Almost there, almost there Rima...<em>

We were in the plane now. At any second, we would be landing in America. All I wanted to know was WHERE in America were we going to land? Soo many states! _Please let it be mine..._

"Lady Rima, time to get off." I looked up at Lady Alice's smiling face and then down at my seat belt. I fought with it, and when I say _fought_ I really mean _struggled_. I pushed down on the metal buckle to let myself out, but it didn't want to release me. I grew anxious.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS!,"I yelled. Lady Alice rushed over quickly and took it off in one swift movement. Before she could ask me if I was alright, I ran straight out of the plane. I hopped the huge flight of stairs just to land horriably. Sigmund and the other maids screamed when they saw the way I fell.

"MEIN GOTT!,"Sigmund shouted over everyone. He rushed down the stairs and right to my side,"Are you alright? Why did you jump?" I sat up quickly and looked around, ignoring the pain at my side completely. It was...colorful a-and it was bright. I faced Sigmund.

"W-where are we?" He hesitated to answer. "WHERE ARE WE SIGMUND?"

"_Galaxy Hills_." My eyes grew. The name of the town gave me a kick of strength. I got up and took off in a sprint. I've never ran as fast as I did then. I heard the maids screaming and the sound of heels trying to catch up to me.

"RIMA!,"I heard Lady Alice scream,"STOP DARLING! STOP!" I ignored her and sped up. The sound grew more and more faint as I was getting away. I kept running until I came to a sign that read: **Galaxy Hills, Population: 75. **And I don't know why, but I started yelling.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" A fat man who was crossing the street with a large box stopped and stared at me.

"Hey! What's with all the yelling?,"he asked as he approached me. I collapsed on the sidewalk and quickly tried to collect myself. He pushed me down to sit on the floor.

"Sir please, I can't stay here. I have to run!"

"No way, you look seriously pale. Like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I HAVE TO HIDE! PLEASE!"

"Then follow me." He picked up his box from the street and lead me into a store. I looked around as he closed the blinds. Comic books. Comic books everywhere. My eyes grew.

"_Why does this place seem so familiar?_,"I asked myself. The man shrugged.

"Oh one question,"he started,"What's up with the maid uniform? Is there a convention in town?" I stared at him.

"Convention?"

"Cuz if there is, I'm in serious trouble. Seriously." My eyes grew. _Why on earth do I think I know this man?_

"Sir, what's your name please?" He sipped a drink that he did have before and moved the straw from his mouth to answer.

"Oz,"he replied,"It's actually Ozwald but I'd rather you call me Oz, seriously." My eyes grew. _OZ! THE OZ MAN! OH MY GOSH!_

"Oz? OZ, IT'S ME! RIMA! RIMA VALENTINE!"

"Rima?"

"You know...um...L-LUCKY LASS!" His eyes grew and he dropped his drink.

"Oh my-" He actually ran over to his counter and pulled out a piece of paper. He looked down at the paper, then up and me and then down at the paper again. "It's you..." He showed me a paper. It was a sign that read: **MISSING CHILD**. **Please find our daughter, Rima Valentine. She is only twelve years old and our only child. We miss her. **It went on to inform people my description. And there was a picture of me with my old friends. The first person I spotted was Kyle. He was smiling. We were laughing. We were all so, so..._happy..._

"That's me,"I mumbled,"That's me." A tear fell from my eye and I turned away from the paper quickly.

"At one point, these were all over town,"Oz told me,"Everyone just wanted to know what the heck happened to you. Your parent's thought you might have ran away, but your friends assured them that couldn't have been true."

"M-my parents? Where are they? I-I need to see them!"

"Not while your being hunted,"Oz said. He walked over to his counter again and picked up his phone. I walked over to the window and peeked through the blind. Oz made a hissing sound that made me jump. "STAY AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" I backed away from the window quickly and looked at Oz as he started talking into the phone.

"This is urgent! I need you to come down here right away...yes, my comic shop...okay, see you soon." He hung up the phone and dragged me to a seat. "Rima, your parents are on their way here now." My eyes grew.

"W-what?" My eyes teared up. "My parents?"

"Yes, and a few of your friends too. They've practically been living with your parents since you've been gone." There was loud banging at the door that made me rush over quickly, Oz stopped me. "Behind the counter, now!,"he whispered. I backed away and hopped behind the counter, collecting my dress so it wouldn't be seen. I heard the sound of creeking as the door opened and a massive number of feet entering the shop.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT OZWALD?,"I heard a woman cry. I heard the door close and lock again.

"Okay, you can come out now,"Oz called for me. I slowly stood up. Everyone's eyes shifted in my direction. "I found her,"Oz spoke,"It's your daughter Mrs. Valentine. It's-"

"RIMA!"

"MOTHER!" I ran to her and squeezed her in a tight hug. My father did the same. The tears poured out of my eyes and they wouldn't stop. I couldn't speak. We slowly fell to the floor, still holding on to each other but too weak to stand.

"How?,"my mother sobbed,"H-how are you here?" I looked up at her green eyes and shook my head. I couldn't answer. Behind my mother stood three boys. Two had broken down in tears and one stared at me. One.

"_Kyle_." His eyes grew. My parents pulled away from me and stared at me.

"You remember Kyle?,"my father asked. I stood up. He slowly stepped up to me and took me in his arms. I heard the faint sound of a whimper in my ear. He was crying.

"_W-where were you?_,"he asked me. I didn't know how to begin to answer that

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEAR READER!: If you voted, then check out the new short posted. Yes, you've won...crazy fan peoplez. xD!<strong>_


End file.
